


You Would Never Be Like Them:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassurances, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slash, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve took that promised walk on the beach, Danny reassured him, as they were making their way to it, that he will not be like his parents, Will Steve believe it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Would Never Be Like Them:

*Summary: Danny & Steve took that promised walk on the beach, Danny reassured him, as they were making their way to it, that he will not be like his parents, Will Steve believe it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were taking a walk along their private beach, They had their arms around each other, as they were walking along the sand, & enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of them, It felt great having nothing to do for a change, & not going to work for the day, was the icing on the cake. The Couple were both happy about it, & decided to spend the entire day together.

 

"If we do the beach this way, I will come with you, & not even complain about it, I love the fact we can have a day to ourselves on occasion, I am the luckiest son of a bitch on Earth, Cause I get to spend it with you", The Blond said, & Steve rewarded him with a kiss for that one. "No, I think I am, Cause I took a risk with some help, & it paid off big time", Danny smiled, & said, "It sure has", & they were busy making out in that spot, before they moved on.

 

As they continued to walk, & held each other, as they were doing this, Steve thought to himself sadly, **"Am I gonna be like my parents ?"** , Danny noticed that something was bothering his lover, so he asked him, "What's up, Babe, What's going on in that handsome head of yours, huh ?", The Seal said with a sigh, "Do you think I will end up like my parents, Danno ?", Danny stopped in his tracks, & looked at his lover, & he said this, as a response to his lover's question.

 

"I know, I tease you mercilessly about not having emotions, or being human, But you are not your parents, You _won't_ be turning into them, Cause you **_are_** a good man, who does everything right, You are the main reason, that I could withstand Hawaii,  & make it bearable, You are the best role model for my kids, & I am proud of that, I love you, & I am glad that we belong together, So, Let's enjoy the rest of our day, Shall we ?", Steve smiled bigger, & the former seal said, "Of course, Danno, Let's do, I am glad we belong together too", & they continued on their leisurely walk on the beach, before they decide to plan something else, Steve thought to himself with a smile, **"Danny's wrong, I ** _am_** the luckiest son of a bitch on Earth"** , & he held Danny tighter, & the blond didn't hesitate, as he went into him closer.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
